


Samlie highschool

by Sonder78



Category: Unkn0wngame
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonder78/pseuds/Sonder78
Summary: Samlie highschool!!!! I also made Charlie a boy so it would have the YAOIZZZZ >W<





	Samlie highschool

Sam was sitting in class one day being bored when all of a sudden this beautiful boy walked in. He had beutiful raven black hair and brown eyes. They made eye contact across the room and Sam felt something in his pants ((but I'm not gonna write that cuz I'm 12 XD)). The black-haired one stood next to sam and pointed at the seat next to him. "I-is that seat taken? Sorry, im really shy. I'm charlie, what's your name?" Sam blushed and studdered "m-m-my n-names Sam, and y-yeah that seat is o-open." They both blushed as Charlie sat down. The teacher Mrs Forest walked in. Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Charlie "she's so boring, wanna just talk the whole time?" "Sure" charlie replied closing his textbook. "Wanna play 20 questions?" Sam yawned, closing his too. "You go first" "ok." Same blushed "do.... Do you like boys?" The brown eyes one blushed. "Yes I do. Do you?" The serial killer blushed "yeah, I do actually" they both looked at eachother and blushed. They both pulled together like planets in orbit and kissed. But just then the bell rang. They pulled apart and blushed. "I-ill see you tomorrow?" Sammy asked. Charlie blushed and nodded. Sam walked away from class blushing and thinking about Charlie. His first kiss.


End file.
